


Just Business

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard AU, F/M, cause we need more of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is pretty complicated when you’re crushing on your bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Business

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with a new oneshot(more to come, I got some time to spare and a lot of ideas)  
> Hope you will enjoy this little thing(which I may or may not turn into a collection)and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes

Gendry was gonna kill that girl.  
No.No, he will bring her home-where she was supposed to be-and then he will kill her.  
Being a bodyguard was supposedly easy.Supposedly being the key word.He accepted the job in a heartbeat.Being the body guard of a 17 years old?How hard can that be?Isn’t like she was under death threat or something.  
But no.It wasn’t easy.Not when the so said 17 years old seemed to have a sick pleasure in defying him for unknown reasons.She wasn’t kidding when she welcomed him to hell.  
But oh, Gendry was not gonna let her win this little game she set up.  
His eyes scanned over the club.Arya Stark had guts, he will give her this much.A club in Flea Bottom was not a place for a teenage girl with her status.Gendry would know, he grew up in this neighbourhood.It wasn’t a good place, period.  
He finally managed to catch a glimpse of Arya through the smoke filled air and the bunch of people that were dancing around.  
“I wouldn’t drink that if I were in your place, I promise you, there aren’t actually fruits in that thing.”  
Arya jumped of her barstool when she heard him and looked at him with deffiance in her eyes.And something else too.Maybe a tiny drop of appreciation for the fact he actually managed to find her.  
“You are better than I thought.Still no game for-”she froze in shock, her eyes being fixed on something behind him.  
Gendry followed her gaze.  
Oh shit.  
It didn’t seem something out of place, no.The clothes were alright, the look overall seemed to fit in well enough.But people knew better than to bring a professional photo apparat in here.Hell, people don’t just bring professional photo apparats when they go to clubs.  
Fucking paparazzi.  
Seeing the daughter of the prime minister in a bar in the worst part of the city will be no good.Not for her nor him nor her father’s reputation.  
Gendry thought fast.The paparazzo didn’t see her-cause if he would have, there would already be flashes here-so he still got few seconds to came with a solution.So Gendry did the most logical thing to do.  
He pushed Arya against a wall.First she was surprised, but then she opened her mouth to scream at him-he was sure because her eyes lit in anger-but she didn’t get the chance because Gendry covered her mouth with his.  
It was bussiness.Strictly bussiness, honestly.Keeping Arya out of trouble.It was the logical thing to do, right?  
Arya was a small girl, so hiding her with his body was the best option.And the kiss-it wasn’t really a kiss, it was a pretend kiss for business-was the perfect cover because it would seem very weird to try to hide a person in a corner.But kissing wasn’t weird.  
So putting his hands on the sides of her face, kissing her and hiding her in between his body and the wall was the best plan in that moment.(That will win him a kick in the balls, he was convinced)  
But strictly business.Honestly.  
Gendry let few minutes pass, before he finally break the kiss.He looked around and ,fortunately, the paparazzo was gone.  
Another fortunate thing was that Arya didn’t kick him in the balls yet.Gendry looked at her, she was catching her breath and frowning at him.  
‘Alright, I’m taking you home.’  
To his surprise(this night was full of surprises, it was ridiculous)Arya didn’t protest,but he still kept a good grip on her shoulder while he was guiding her to the exit, just in case she tried to make a run out of it.  
The chilly november air was rather refreshing.It helped him clear his head, while they were making their way down the sidewalk to the corner of the street where his bike was parked.Maybe they can just forget about what happened….  
Arya sudden stop made him tighten the grip on her shoulder and look around, expecting to see some kind of threat.It was nothing.  
Instead Arya turned to him, fisted her hands in his shirt and walked him backwards till his back was pressed against the building they were passing by.She got on her tip toes and kissed him.  
And let’s say, without the need to worry how to hide her better and how to not get caught by paparazzi, Gendry was a lot more aware of the kiss.It was also a lot more enjoyable.Not that business was supposed to be enjoyable.The kiss didn’t last as long.He wasn’t sure if it was a good or a bad thing.  
Gendry rised his eyebrows, silently questioning her.  
‘I thought I saw a paparazzo.’Arya answered with a sly smile and ,though her tone was indiferent, she had a look that said she wasn’t done with him yet.


	2. Binding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, well I said I'm turning this into a mini-series.There will be at least two more chapters.Also, you can suggest things if you want.  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes!

Arya tapped her fingers impatiently on the table. This took a really bad turn. She never expected it too. The death threats seemed like a tasteless joke when she got them. Isn’t like famous people don’t get them ( though she would hardly call herself famous, the only thing that put her on the public people list was her father being the prime minister ). But of course, her father freaked out and decided it’s better for Arya to stay in a safe house. She wondered if he knew about the threats when he got her a bodyguard. However you put it, Arya didn’t like this whole deal. She didn’t need a bodyguard ( she doesn’t need people getting hurt for her or worse ) and sure as hell she didn’t need to be kept in a safe house.

She wasn’t out in more than a week. She had no one to talk with. Well, she had Gendry, but he wasn’t the most talkative person nor in the mood to do it.  
Arya raised her eyes to look at him. His eyes were reddish and they narrowed while his gaze was glued to her, studying her carefully over his coffee mug. Was it the third? The fourth? Arya lost the count.

And all that cause she tried to get out to have a breath of fresh air while he was in the shower. And now the idiot is convinced she wants to escape so he literally never let’s her out of sight. Unless she is in the bathroom. Though, Arya would lie if she would say she would mind if he insisted to share the shower, just in case. Not after seeing his body dripping wet while he caught her before she managed to get out. Also the towel incident. It was a very happy incident from her point of view, but Gendry thought otherwise.

Arya looked aside and she could basically feel Gendry’s body twich, ready to sprung from his seat in case she had any idea.

She only rolled her eyes.

“You’re so ridiculously paranoid right now”she remarked.

He only growled. A tired, grumpy growl. She wasn’t supposed to find it sexy.

‘For fuck’s shake, this ain’t a time for boners’ she told herself.

“You could go to sleep, you know.”her suggestion was answered only with a narrowing of his eyes.

"Fine, whatever.”she took an apple from the bowl on the table and went to the couch. Gendry followed imediately, letting his coffee mug on the table. Nymeria was sleeping on the couch, taking, most of it, so they had to sit closer than they would usually do it.

She opened the TV and let it on a random movie. Her eyes were on the screen, but she wasn’t watching it, not for real. She waited for few minutes, then turned her head slowly.

Gendry was fast asleep. She smiled. Bless the comfortable couch. That was her chance.

Arya got up slowly, her apple forgotten on the couch, tiptoeing silently through the living room. She smiled when she was close to the door.

Finally!

She could already smell the forest, she could almost feel the wind through her hair and leaves crunching under her feet. She felt like she was getting out of a cage.

Her hand wasn’t even wrapped properly around the doorknob when she was swapped off her feet. Literally.

She screamed. Not because of fear, but because of surprise and frustration. So close. Damn it!

“I seriously didn’t want to do this.”said Gendry gruff voice, while he carried her on his shoulder like she was a bag of flour.”But if it’s necessary, I will.”

She had no idea what he was talking about, but she wasn’t about to let him win. She did her best to kick and hit him, hoping he will drop her. She stopped only when she felt   
something metallic around her wrist. She stopped dead in her tracks and Gendry put her down, a smug smile on his face.

Handcuffs. Fucking hell.

“What is this supposed to mean?”she waved her cuffed wrist in front of his face and just then noticed she was cuffed to him. Of all the damn things. She would rather be cuffed of the heater. In that case, her mind wouldn’t think of more improper things than it already did.

“This is the sweet key to pacefully sleep for me, m’lady.”

She wanted to kick him for calling her that and for a bunch of other things, but he was already on his way to the bedroom, dragging her along. He seemed to casually forget he was tied to her, because he simply threw himself on the bed, making her fall next to him.

Arya glared at his back.She wanted to shake him awake, but after so much time without sleep, it would be extremly ineffective.Cue snoring from Gendry.  
She was about to try to sit in a position that didn’t make her wrist hurt, when Gendry rolled around, wrapped his free hand around her and snuggled her close like she was his teddy bear.

At this point, she should be beyond annoyed, but he was warm and sturdy and comfortable and - fuck it, she could use a nap.

And oh, she will have revenge for this, but meanwhile, she may as well enjoy the cuddling.


End file.
